When Anger met Disgust: one shots
by Mindykalingfan
Summary: Sequel to when Anger met Disgust. Gemmas wedding (chapter 3) - Joy and fears daughter marries Anger and Disgusts son.
1. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day.

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

Joy came in a bit late that day. "Sorry Gemma's class was having a Valentine's Day breakfast for all the parents." Joy said to Diana. "It's fine I mean its Valentine's Day." Diana said smiling. "So what are you and Andy's plans." Joy said excited. "I don't really like that Valentine's Day stuff it's a bit hokey." Diana said, but Joy knew she was lying.

Andy was not as nice with Fred. "Hey your an hour late! WHAT THE HELL!" Andy yelled at Fred. "Sorry there was a thing at Gemma's school…" "fifty push-ups!" Andy yelled. "What?" "One for very minute you were late!" "Andy their is sixty minutes in an hour." Fred said. "YOU JUST MADE IT 100!" Andy yelled. "You can't…" "Now!… or do you wanna make it 200!"

Fred started he could hardly do one, and Andy only counted it if it was up to his standards. "13!" At this point lots of people were watching and some were taking videos and counting along. He felt like was back in high school gym class. "Please Andy let me stop!" Fred said almost out of breath. "That's it 200!"

Two hours later he had only done about 100 of Andy's push-ups. "HEY O'GARA!" It was the owner. Andy straighten up. "Hello sir." He put his hand out to shake the owners. "Why aren't you at practice coaching the team!" He yelled ignoring his hand. "Sorry sir just trying to… teach a lesson." Andy said embarrassed. "O'Gara I am tired of your 'lessons' your doing paperwork tonight!" The owner yelled. "But sir!…" "no complaints! Your on thin ice!" He yelled. He walked away.

Andy looked at Fred with anger. Fred was laying on the ground; crying from embarrassment, breathing from restlessness, and sweating from the workout. He wasn't used to working out at all and 100 of Andy's push-ups made him feel like he got hit by a bus. "Look what you did stick!" He yelled. He pushed Fred with his foot and trudged to the practice field.

Back at Diana's studio a delivery man just arrived he had a big bunch of roses. Diana was really excited. "Can you sign for this?" "Sure!" She looked at the card, it was for Joy. "Joy! You got something!" Diana said. "Oh there beautiful!" Joy said. "Yea! He is so nice to you!" Diana said. "I'm sure Andy will send you something soon." Joy said. "I told him he doesn't have to…" Diana didn't wanna sound needy so she told Andy she hated Valentine's Day. But she hoped he planed something.

Later more flowers came. Diana was excited but they were for Joy again. He kept sending her the time you could hardly see Joys desk and Andy still hadn't sent anything Diana threw any new gifts from Fred in the trash.

(And Andy and Fred talking)

It was lunch time at Levi stadium and everyone usually ate together, but Fred noticed Andy wasn't there. Fred knew it was dangerous but he went to Andy's office. Andy was there eating some chilly that Diana made him he was looking at a picture frame.

"What do want!" Andy grumbled. "Why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" Fred said. "It's not professional." Andy said putting down the picture. It was the one he had of Diana for years. "You and Diana got plans tonight?" Fred said. "No!" Andy yelled. "Seriously?" "Yea! I wanted her for ten years and I finally get a Valentine's Day and she says don't like it!" Andy yelled. "Oh…" Fred feel really sorry for Andy. "She went out on Valentine's with other guys!" Andy yelled. "Andy she loves you! She probably just got bored with Valentine's Day!" Feed said. "She hasn't said I love you!" Andy said. "Well you've only been dating for a few weeks." Fred said.

"WELL I LOVE HER! I WANNA MARRY HER!" Andy yelled his face bright red. "Were you playing on proposing tonight?" Fred asked. Andy looked at the floor embarrassed, "yeah." He said. "Woah Andy!" Fred said shocked, she hadn't even said 'I love you'. "It wasn't gonna be tacky! I got us a reservation at Gary Danko, I made it months ago even before we were dating!" Andy yelled. "You can still propose!" Fred said.

Andy reached into his desk and pulled out the ring. "This is it!" He said smiling. Fred looked at it. "Woah! Well Diana will love it!" Fred said. "Yeah she loves gifts, specially when they expensive!" He said smiling. "But she likes you, you don't have to spend so much money on her!" Fred said nervous he was spending to much on Diana. "But she look so happy when I give her gifts! Sometimes she looks real good in them if ya know what I mean." Andy said laughing. "Andy how much have you spent on her since you started dating?" He asked. "I don't know… a few million." Andy said. "What!" Fred yelled. "A few million." Andy said. "No I heard ya … I was just shocked!" "Well … can we change the subject." Andy said threateningly. Fred stayed silent. "Take our reservation!" Andy grunted. "No Andy I couldn't!" Fred said. "No I gotta work late so we ain't gonna use em… plus I owe you for embarrassing ya earlier." Andy said. "Thank you so much coach!" Andy didn't wanna be late again so he went to the field.

Back at Diana's studio the closest thing she had gotten from Andy was a text 'Sorry babe gotta work late tonight.' Diana didn't text back. When Joy a went to empty the trash she saw all her gifts. "Diana! Did you do this?" She yelled. "Well aren't you guys supposed to be saving money?" Diana said. "Yes but Fred payed for these weeks ago! Anyway tossing them wouldn't bring down the cost!" Joy said. "I get it Fred loves you and you have the perfect happy life!" Diana yelled. "Are you kidding me! Look at you and look at me! You are beautiful and everyone says it! You make more on one sale then Fred and I make in a lifetime! And your boyfriend is the richest man in San Francisco! You have a dream life!" Joy yelled. Diana just started at Joy. "Ya know Joy money and looks aren't everything! I would give it all up for what you have! I am finally with someone I like and I can't tell him what I really want or how I feel because I AM TO SCARED I WILL LOSE HIM!" Diana said. It was a weight of her chest. "Diana he's not going to leave you! Just tell him how you really feel!" Joy said. "It doesn't matter! He has to work late!" She yelled. "Maybe you could bring some food to him at work?" Joy suggested. "He's gonna be pissed when I tell him I like Valentine's Day!" Diana said solum. "I think he'll be excited." "I guess it's worth a shot."

She called Andy.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Why do you have to work late?"

"Owners mad at me again!" He sounded embarrassed.

"Again!" Diana said laughing.

"Yea…"

"I can't believe he made you stay late on Valentine's Day!"

"We it's good you don't like it!"

"Well … speaking about that…"

"Oh GOD DIANA don't tell me you wanna do something now! I can't get the owner any angrier with me!"

"I'll bring stuff to you!" She said hopefully.

"Okay … but make sure the owner doesn't see you." Andy said happily.

Later he sent her some flowers and chocolate. They weren't amazing but it was the best he could do last minute. That night Diana brought over some dinner and talked with Andy as he did his paper work. It took a long time and they spent most of the time messing around, he didn't do the paper work to his highest ability.

The next day he was talking with Fred about what he did last night. "So was the restaurant good?" Andy asked. "Oh yea … a bit expensive… Joy suggested doing a runner but I really didn't want to… it was worth the price she loved it." Fred said. "Glad I could help." Andy said excited. "What did you end up doing last night?" Fred asked. "Me and Diana went all over the stadium! First we had a picnic in my office. We went to went to the pro shop but she didn't like nothing, ya know she a lions fan. Then we chased each other out around and played some games and well (he laughed a bit) a gentleman don't really tell what we did. Let's just say say I kinda rushed threw that paper work." Andy said laughing. "So did you finish it?" Fred asked nervously. "Yea just rushed it." Andy said. "Andy you need to show the owner you are committed! He's already angry with you." Fred said nervously. "What's he gonna do? Fire me!" Andy said laughing.

Fred shook his head. The owner might fire Andy he was doing a good job coaching the team but the owner was getting angrier with him. The owner might just have enough personal resentment to fire Andy.

"O'GARA!" It was the owner. "What?" Andy was tired of this guy he wasn't gonna show him anymore respect. "Tell me why I got a call this morning saying you didn't do the paper work right! Are you really that stupid you don't know how to do something so simple!" The owner yelled. "No it was Valentine's Day! Maybe you didn't remember that because you're divorced 'bout six times!" Everyone was watching the players were worried they might lose their coach. "Oh so you wanted to get to the whore house before it closed!" The owner yelled. "No I wanted to satisfy my girl friend! Something you clearly don't know how to do!" Andy yelled back. "Oh come on you haven't had a girl in Years!" "Well I got one now!" "Doesn't count when you pay her!" The owner yelled. "Tell that to your prenup!" The owner was sick of him.

"Go home O'Gara!" "You ain't serious are ya!" Andy said shocked. "Yea go!" Andy was gonna say more but Fred stopped him.

 **Got a suggestion for an upcoming chapter? Leave it in the reviews!**


	2. Blah Blah Blah

**This is a few weeks into when Andy and Diana officially started dating. Diana is having lunch with Joy and Sandy, but she would stop talking about Andy.**

"So Diana what did you do last night?" Joy asked. "We took Andy's plane up to Seattle and went to the top of the space needle, it was so pretty up there! But Andy said I was prettier!" Diana said excited. "And how's the restaurant going." Joy asked Sandy. "It's good…" "Me and Andy went to this amazing restaurant in Seattle!" Diana interrupted. "Oh… cool what was the name of it?" Sandy asked. "I don't know … I was to busy looking at Andy if ya know what I mean!" She said laughing. "Umm…nice earrings!" Joy said trying to change the subject. "Thanks … Andy got them for me! He also got me this ring and these shoes and this bracelet and this necklace …he gets me so much stuff he's like the best boyfriend ever!… like don't get me wrong I get him stuff but like uh he's just so perfect." She said smiling. "I'm glad you two are working out." Sandy said. "I know I don't know why I waited so long! I missed out on some really good years!" Diana said excited. "You know I saw on the news this morning that …" "You know Andy still reads the newspaper? It's like come on Its not 1900!" Diana interrupted again. "Well the newspaper is very reliable…" Sandy was cut off by Diana's phone ringing. "Oh gotta take this! It's Andy!" She walked off to a quieter place.

"Is she gunna talk about anything else!" Sandy said annoyed. "She's just excited!" Joy said. "She sounds like a teenager!" Sandy said. "They've both been waiting so long I think it's just that she's happy he likes her." Joy said. "I don't see what she sees in him, maybe she's a gold digger?" Sandy suggested. "No way she waited around way to long to just be interested in his money. Anyway she dose VERY well for herself." Joy said. "Why does she think he's so smart I mean that 'your prettier than the view' line it's so unoriginal!" Sandy said. "Well Andy might not be the best in everyday conversation but … he's REALLY good at football!" Joy said defending her friend. "Well whenever I talk to the guy he comes across as an idiot!" Sandy grunted. Diana came back, ending anymore gossip, which Joy was very thankful for.

"Oh my god Andy is taking me on another surprise date!" She said very satisfied. "What was the clue this time?" Joy asked. "Better get your dancing shoes cause I'm gunna sweep you off your feet. Like are we going dancing or to STOMP or Maybe shoe shopping! or a dance show. He's just so smart!" She said texting (Andy wasn't the only one who got annoyed when this happened) "You're probably going dancing. Can you stop texting?" Sandy asked still not seeing Diana's interest in the short, tempered man. "Andy always asks me that!" Diana said laughing.

"So Joy how is Gemma doing?" Sandy asked. Before Joy could answer Diana had something to say. "Me and Andy brought her to the park a few days ago. He's gunna make a great dad someday!" Diana said.

Sandy had had enough. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Sandy said. "Yea I mean I have to find out what we're doing and pick an outfit that Andy will love, although he says I look good in everything!" She left without saying goodbye.

"Did she say a sentence without the word 'Andy' in it!" Sandy asked.

"It was sorta annoying but, come on!" Joy said. "If he breaks up with her she'll be heartbroken!" Sadie was tearing up a bit. "Wow Sadie! I never realized how much you care about Diana!" Joy said. "I just don't like seeing people as sad as I am." Sandy said. "Well don't worry I see them staying together forever!" Joy smiled. "They fight so much! He gets angry so easily and she's so critical, I know they have been in love with each other forever but if they break up over one of their stupid fights … their too stubborn to get back together!" Sandy said crying. "Listen they have had lots of fights and stayed friends." Joy said. "Hope you're right."

 **If you have a suggestion (for future chapter) or question leave it in a review.**


	3. Sean and Gemma

**Wedding re write -people asked for a daughter so I added one-**

 **Suggested and co written by Yasmine3 ( u/7769300/)**

 **Anger and disgusts kids**

 **Sean (23)**

 **Mia (22)**

 **Drake (18)**

 **Joy and Fear kids**

 **Gemma (25)**

 **Alex (22)**

 **Sadnesses kid**

 **Tris (24)**

 **Gemma's wedding**

Gemma was getting married. Joy was very excited for her daughter, Fred was very nervous remembering his cold feet. Andy was pretty mad, the groom was his son Sean and Andy believed he should focus on his career before he got married, Diana was making sure everything was beautiful.

In the brides room Gemma was with her bridal party, Sandy's daughter Tris was the maid of honor and Sean's sister was also in the bridal party. "You look fantastic!" Tris said excited. "Thanks." Gemma said looking at herself in the mirror. Mia was flatlining her dress. "I still can't believe you are getting married!" Tris said. " "I still can't believe you picked yellow!" Mia said referring to the color of the bridesmaids dresses. "Well it's better than pink!" Gemma said (that was the color Mia chose for her wedding.) She hoped Mia's attitude would have died down by now. "Remember when we would play bride as kids?" Tris asked changing the subject. "Yes! And now it's happening for real!" Gemma said. "Yea." Tris looked pretty sad. "Don't worry you'll find someone!" She said. "Well I do have a little crush on Drake … think about it we could be sisters in law!" Tris said. "I don't know if Drake is really your type." Mia said. "Yea… probably." She looked sad. "I gotta go check on Sean! I promise I'll be back in time for the start of the ceremony!" Mia said. She left. "Don't listen to her, you're a great girl, I'm sure Drake will like you!" Gemma said. There was a knock on the door. "That's probably your parents I'll leave you!" Tris said.

When she left Joy and Fred entered. Joy ran to hug her. "I'm so happy for you!" Joy said. "Thanks guys!" "Are you at all nervous?" Fred asked. "A bit but, I'm more exited." Gemma said. "You look so beautiful!" Joy smiled. "Have you seen Alex at all?" Gemma asked (Alex was her brother) "He's helping seat people." Joy said. "Speaking of siblings, where's Mia?" Fred asked. "She's with Sean." "Probably good the rest of his family isn't being very supportive." Fred said. "Why not I don't get it! He says his dad wants him to focus on his career!" Gemma said. "They just expect a lot out of their kids." "Well he is mayor of Detroit!" Gemma said definitely. "And they are very proud of him! Especially Diana he changed her city for the better!" "Have you talked to them at all?" "Well Diana loves weddings, she seemed happy enough but Andy … I don't know something got him upset." "Were are they doing now?" "I hope congratulating Sean!" Joy said.

Mia arrived in the grooms room. "So how's the groom!" Mia teased. "I wish Drake was as happy as you are!" Sean said referring to his younger brother. "Oh god what did he do this time!" Mia asked. "He's meant to be my best man and he just keeps getting distracted and complaining!" Sean said. "Well this isn't really his thing." "Oh yea it ain't baseball. He a complete moron when it comes to anything else!" "Where's he now?" She asked. "I sent him to get me some cologne." Sean said. "Mom and dad come to see you yet?" Mia asked. "Nope. Dad hasn't talked to me sense dinner last night." Sean said. "He was the same at my wedding." "That was because your his little girl… he wants me to do nothing but work!"

Drake came in. "I found it Sean." He put a bag on the couch. "Thanks." Sean said. Drake leaned against the wall and started fidgeting with a baseball. "Can't you do anything else!" Sean yelled. Drake put the ball in his pocket. "What ya need!" He grumbled, he would much rather be playing with the baseball. Unlike Gemma who had a large bridal party Sean only had Drake and Gemma's younger brother as groomsmen. "Just … it's annoying me!" Sean said. "Well just mind your own business!" "This is my wedding!" They went on like this for a while. Mia got tired of it and decided to intervene.

"So I'm married, Sean's getting married … that only leaves you Drake!" She said smiling. "Eh marriage ain't for me." Drake said. "Yea only an idiot would marry Drake!" Sean said laughing. Drake turned around. "Take it back!" He yelled. "What?" "Take back what you said!" He was very close to his face." "Geez Drake I was joking!" "Yea sorry I louse control sometimes." Drake sounded scared. "Did you take your medication?" Sean asked. "Umm…yea." "Don't lie to me!" Sean said. "Fine! I've been off it for a month!" Drake was hiding his face. "What! Why?" That was Mia. "It messes with my game." Drake said. "There are ,ore important things." Sean said. "It makes me sleepy!" Drake said. "It makes you calm!" Mia said. "Coach asked me to stop...I didn't want him to kick me off the team." "Dad thought you to look up to coaches too much!" "Coach is a big part of why we're doing so well!" "Well you can't stop talking your meds!" Sean said. "What if …" "Get back on your meds!" Sean said adjusting his tie. "Here let me do that!" Drake said. Drake tied up his tie. "Wow Drake it looks really good!" "What's a best man for!" Drake said happily. They started wrestling like they did when they were kids this time it was for fun. "Ugg just don't ruin your suits!" Mia said heading back to Gemma.

The wedding was starting, Sean,Alex and Drake were at the altar. Sean was rocking back and forth on his feet. "You nervous?" Drake asked. "A small bit." He said. "Don't be I've never seen you happier! Its really cool expressing your love like this!" Drake said smiling. "Thanks, and I just can't wait till you get married, that will be a fun wedding!" Sean said. "I think I'll try and focus on getting on a pro team before I look in to romance!" Drake said. "Oh come on you have never had a girlfriend! There's plenty of single girls here who would love a ball player!" Sean said. "Yea … girls." Drake sulked. "What did you say!" Sean asked. "Oh … just congratulations!"

The doors opened at the back of the church. First down was the bridesmaids, next was Mia's son and daughter they were the ring bearer and flower girl. Then Gemma came in led down the aisle by Fred. Sean forget his worries.

Gemma had a huge smile. Her dress was very simple, Diana had offered to make her one but Diana's style was to lavish for her taste. She reached Sean, she had a big smile which was normal for her. She'd never seen Sean look so happy. The priest came up.

THE CEREMONY WAS BORING SO WE CUT IT.

Everyone stood and clapped. Gemma saw her brother he looked very happy, she smiled and waved at him. Then she saw her parents. Her dad was smiling and clapping but her mom was delighted she looked happier then Gemma.

Sean saw his brother. Drake was giving him a thumbs up. Sean laughed. His sister was trying to kid her kids from messing with each other. He saw his parents. His mom was smiling his dad was doing his best not to make eye contact with his son. Sean was annoyed by this. But the truth was Andy was worried… When his daughter got married she spent holidays with her husbands family. He was worried about only having Drake at the holidays (not that he didn't love him) but the holidays were the only time he saw Sean, if he made eye contact with him he would cry.

When they arrived at the reception everyone clapped and stood. Then it was time for the best man speech.

"Sean I'll be honest I thought you would have to spend your whole life looking for someone but I guess it only took you 23 years and honestly your the luckiest man in the world." Drake looked at Gemma. "Now Gemma you seem to be getting the short end of the stick. When I was eleven it was the last summer before Sean was heading to college. We, just Sean and I, went camping and Sean being the pretty boy that he is, didn't know how to pitch it up. But he would never admit it. So he told me to go get firewood.

I came back and he set it up but he did it pretty badly. I went in and the floor was very lumpy. Turned out he put it over two frogs a snake and some rocks. I reset it up and he went to find a bathroom. He came back a while later and looked very weird. He never said it but I worked it out … lets just say … leaves of three don't go pee.

"Move on Drake!" Sean said.

"Fine fine … all joking aside Sean you are an amazing brother, when you went to military school I hardly saw you and when I did I usually ended up hurting you. But I've grown up A LOT I think that's greatly due to you. Your getting a great man Gemma. He's great at improving people even when they refuse his help."

There was a silence.

"Love is really a beautiful thing, you guys are so … brave to express it like this in front of so many people. This is a celebration of love and more importantly you guys... To the happy couple!"

Sean noticed he was looking at someone else in the crowd during the last part of the speech.

After his speech it was time for the dances. Sean and Gemma went to the dance floor. They fought over the song a lot, Sean wanted something sentimental but Gemma wanted something song they agreed on was 'God gave me you.' By Blake Shelton. After that was the father daughter dance the song was. 'Isn't she lovely.' by Steve Wonder.

"I've never seen your brother look so happy!" Gemma said. "Yea, he usually hates weeding but he seems to like that guy." Sean said, referring to a guy Drake had spent the whole reception with. "Oh that's my uncle Marco" Gemma said. "Is he a baseball fan?" Sean asked. "I think so." "Drake is getting too focused on baseball, he needs a girlfriend or at least a friend who will talk about something besides baseball." Sean grumbled. "Well Tris did mention she had a crush." Gemma said. "What?" Sean asked. "Oh nothing!" Gemma said leaning in for a kiss.

Mia's oldest came by. "Hey Tanner!" Gemma said. He just started at the new couple. "Do you want something?" Gemma asked sweetly. "Can I have another slice of cake?" "Yea sure here!" Gemma said passing the cake. Sean took it. "Did you ask your parents?" Sean asked. "They said no." Tanner said sadly. "Sorry bud." Tanner walked away disappointed.

"You didn't have to be so tuff, it's a party!" Gemma said. "His parents are really strict especially when it comes to sweets." Sean said. "I never thought Mia would be a strict parent!" Gemma said. "Yea, me neither, but Will (her husband) was really good. He sobered her up made her feel beautiful on the inside and honestly … he saved her life." Sean said. Gemma smiled. "I mean she's 22 and has 2 kids with another one on the way!" Sean said excited. "You hear about her reality show?" Gemma asked. "Yea, you don't think she'll do it do you?" Sean said. "She's definitely going to do it." Gemma said.

"Well enough about my siblings! How's Alex?" Sean asked his wife. "Oh good, he had to move back in with my parents but… he'll find another job soon." "Oh. Alright." Sean never really liked Gemma's brother he saw Alex as lazy and 'what was wrong with America' and Gemma never really liked Sean's siblings, she thought Mia was a snob and that Drake was a violent bomb that could go off any second.

Much later

Alex went to the back with the trash bag. He saw his uncle making out with someone. "Uncle Marco!" He said shocked. Marco turned around and Alex was even more shocked by who he was making out with. It was Drake his now brother in law's brother. "Oh hey Alex … you know Drake." Marco said awkwardly. Drake stood there frozen. "I'll see ya inside." Marco said. He closed the door and Alex turned to Drake.

"He's nice isn't he." He went to open the dumpster but something hit him in the head. It was a baseball. Suddenly Drake had him by the collar. "Don't tell ANYONE what you saw, or I will make things a hell of a lot worse!" Drake whispered harshly. "Its nothing to be ashamed o…" he was throne to the ground. Drake stomped on his face breaking his glasses. "Hell of a lot worse!" He walked to the parking lot.

"Have you seen Drake?" Sean said. "He's been with my uncle Marco all night." Gemma said. "Where's he?" "Over there." Gemma pointed him out. "And without Drake! I bet he left!" Sean grumbled. "He's your best man and brother! He wouldn't leave!" "He's also very selfish!" Sean said.

Alex came up to them. "Oh my god Alex what happened?" Gemma asked very worried. "I fell in the dumpster." Alex lied. "What! You should be at the doctor!" "You wouldn't be mad?" Alex asked. "No. Come back after if you feel up to it." Gemma said. Alex left. "Great now both my groomsmen are gone!"

When Alex went out he saw Drake head back to the ceremony. Once inside Sean was relived. "Where were you?" He demanded. "Phone call." He lied. "Who was so important?" Sean asked. "The doctor … wondering why I haven't renewed my prescription… don't worry it's fine." It was the best lie he could think of. "Alright whatever!" Sean headed back inside.

"Wait!" "WHAT?" "Did Alex say anything to you?" He asked. "Yea. He fell in the dumpster, that kid is such a klutz…" He started at Drake. "Wait Drake… you didn't … fight him did you?" Sean asked. "No, I was just wondering. I I saw him walk out all scratched up." Drake said. "Okay, let's go back to the party." Sean was tired of the drama especially on a day like today. Drake avoided Marco for the rest of the night.

"I see Drakes back!" Gemma said. "Let's not talk about him." Sean said.

"Let's go talk to our parents!" Gemma said grabbing his hand. Sean was not looking forward to this. "Hey guys!" Gemma said excited. Her mom and dad looked very happy and so did Diana but Andy was trying to focus on his phone.

"Congrats guys!" Joy said. "You guys are going to love married life!" Diana said fixing her sons tie. "Thanks mom." Sean said looking at his dad who was playing a game on his phone. "It's going to be tuff but stick to it!" Fred said. "Thanks dad!" Gemma said. "Dad?" Sean said. Andy looked up at him. "You wanna say anything?" Sean asked. Andy shook his head and went back to his game. "Andy!" Diana said harshly. Andy didn't pay any attention. "We should have Christmas together!" Joy suggested. "No!" Andy said. "Oh now you have something to say?" Sean said. "Listen the only time I ever see my son is on Christmas! I've already lost my daughter don't make me loose my son too!" Andy was about to cry, so he wheeled himself out of the room. "Andy!… You need to talk to your father!" Diana said before running off.

Sean was outside smoking, Gemma tried to make him quit but it didn't work. He heard his dad's wheelchair. "You shouldn't be doing that!" Andy said. "Not everyone can quit as easily as you!" Sean said. "It was your mom who got me to quit!" "Well Gemma keeps trying to get me to." "You should listen!"

"What's up with ya dad?" He asked. "What ya mean?" "You're acting weird!" Sean said. "I just don't like weddings." Andy said. "You ain't happy for me?" Sean asked. "I am!" Andy said. "Then what? You want me to wait? You always said your biggest mistake was not marring mom sooner." Sean said. "Listen… we hardly see you anymore … and now you guys are talking about spending the holidays with Joy and Fred." "Dad… that was just Christmas I'll still have thanksgiving with you!" Sean said. "You promise!" "Yea or maybe we could combine holidays?" Sean said.

Andy still looked a bit upset. "You okay?" "I'm fine… go back to your wedding!" Andy said. "It's okay dad. What's bothering you?" Sean asked. "Are you and Gemma going to have kids?" He asked. "Eventually." Sean said. "I'm in a wheelchair … I can't be a good grandpa." Andy said. "What?" "I'm sorry that was selfish wasn't it." Andy said. "Dad it's … don't think like that, Mia's kids love you!" "No they think I am a loser." "Dad your not a loser… you got three Super Bowl rings!" "Listen how will I teach your kids to play football?" Andy said. "I could teach them." Sean said. "Yea right! You ain't into sports." "Drake could teach them.." "But then what do I do?" "Dad you can teach other stuff." Sean said. "Like what? All I know is sports." Andy said. "Dad your more than just a football player." Sean said. "I won three Super Bowls!" Andy said happily. "I know ya did! But you also raised three great kids! Let's get back to the party!" He wheeled his dad back inside.

He found his wife. "Hey Gemma I know ya said that we don't want our kids to play football but… is it really that bad an idea?" Sean said. "It is a terrible idea!" She said worried. "Why not?" Sean said. "Do you want our kids to turn out like your dad?" She said. "I would be very proud if they turned out like my farther!" Sean said angrily. "You know I didn't mean it like that! It's just so dangerous, all the injuries." Gemma said. "Well you've always been a worry wort!" Sean said. "Listen we can talk about this later! It's our wedding day!"

They hit the dance floor.

 **DONT FORGET TO LEVE A SUGGESTION!**


End file.
